Twilight Dreams
by BrokenSoldierofLight87
Summary: Yugi says farewell to his beloved Pharaoh... but is it really good-bye, forever? YXA (not the witch, dun like her) (Yaoi) may add lemons in later chapters, pending on how well this story does
1. Saying Good-bye

Yugi: holy cow, I lost interest in working on T.T.B.H.S.H., and now I'm starting a new one

_Yami: this one I hope will at least get more reviews_

Yugi: we can only hope, Mou-hitori, anyway here's my newest story "Twilight Dreams"

_Yami: Yugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh for if he did, I'm sure a lot would have changed_

_'personal thoughts'_

"Speech"

**_/Banana/_ **= Atem to Yugi

_/Orange/ _=Yugi to Atem

_Yugi: also note there will be a lot of Tea Bashing in this story, I hate her..lol_

_**"Lyrics" **_

* * *

_**~Twilight Dreams~**_

Prologue: saying good-bye

Atem sighed as he sat in the puzzle, no longer surrounded by endless stairways and doors, for now, thanks to the bravery of Yugi and his friends, the once Nameless Pharaoh, now had his memories and his name, he shook his head as he sat on his bed, thinking about what was to come tomorrow, for this...this was the final night he would get to be with his partner...his aibou, the boy he had grown so fond of in the past four years, Atem smiled sadly as he thought of his young partner, '_he's grown up so much since he first solved the Millennium Puzzle, we've been through countless adventures, and saved the world at least three maybe four times, I just wish we did not have to say farewell.' _He laid down on his bed, looking up at the golden ceiling, his brilliant ruby hues shimmered with tears as he rolled to his side, '_in all honesty, I do not wish to leave the one who has my heart... but I do not belong here... at least, not in this time...' _

Atem sat up and sighed, wiping his eyes as he listened to his aibou's soft and gentle heartbeat, the teen was out on the boat, yelling at his friends for some reason, though Atem had no idea what, he could make out a bit of the screaming, '_why must they bicker over who gets to duel me? do they not know that it is Yugi...who must do this...in order to prove he is ready to say good-bye?' _he thought, he then smiled when Yugi told them that he had to be the one to challenge him, and to win against him. '_you've grown, Yugi... no longer are you the shy, small teen I once protected... you have become a man... my light.. and I am proud to have been there for you... every step of the way.' _

Atem then sighed as he sat down again, a smile crossed his lips as he thought of a song, that matched this situation perfectly, a song sung by a american country singer, known as Clint Black, he then hummed the music as he heard Yugi sit down, before he breathed in and started singing:

_**I've been bound to leave you, we've known that for awhile  
I'm sure it's something I can't do if I can't leave you with a smile  
I don't know how far I'll have to go 'til I'm sure those eyes won't cry  
And in my mind I've left enough to know that I can't leave you  
With a bad goodbye  
**_

Yugi entered the puzzle, joining in the song

_**Goodbye, easier said than done  
Goodbye, there's no good when you're the one  
Whose goodbye you swore would never come  
And in my goodbye you're finding none  
**_

Both Yugi and Atem start singing, holding each others hands, as they stared into each others eyes

_**I'm still bound to leave you, I surely don't know how  
My heart won't let me put you through  
What my mind says should happen now  
I don't know where we'll go from here, there may be no way to fly  
And the cloud I'm in just makes it all too clear that I can't leave you  
With a bad goodbye**_

_**Goodbye, easier said than done**_  
_**Goodbye, there's no good when you're the one**_  
_**Whose goodbye you swore would never come**_  
_**And in my goodbye you're finding none**_

_**How can we be so far between where we are and one more try**_  
_**And any way I look, I've only seen that I can't leave you**_  
_**With a bad goodbye**_

Atem looked at his hikari, as the young man smiled gently "it may be good-bye, but we both know that we'll be in each other's hearts.." Yugi said as Atem nodded "Yugi, I am proud to have called you my friend and my brother in arms, had it not been for you.. I would have never recovered my ancient memories, nor would have ever experienced the true pureness of this world..and I thank you for it..", Yugi blushed softly and nodded "I will always keep you in my heart... Atem... Yami... Mou-Hitori-No-Boku, you gave me the courage I needed..and that means a lot...", Atem then hugged his light, letting his tears fall.

* * *

~**the next day**~

Yugi sniffled after they boarded the ship, to head back to Cairo, his head down, as he sighed and then looked up to the setting sun "farewell my friend, my darkness.."he leaned on the railing, looking out, the breeze catching his hair, and his tears, ignoring the yelling from Tea who apparently was yelling at him for letting 'her' Yami-kins go, he hung his head '_he never liked her anyway, at least not in the way she's thinking' _he thought as he turned around ignoring Tea's heated glares, as he went back to his room, his heart broken though he never said a word to anyone, '_it was for the best...afterall' _ he laid down and soon fell asleep, '_good bye...my love' _was his last thought before he fell asleep,

**_But is it really Good-bye? who knows... maybe just maybe... someday they'll be reunited..._ **a large golden figure said as he hovered in his dragon form _**in due time... little Yugi... you will see him... again.**_Ra then took off, into the sun, flying away from the ship, leaving behind golden streams of light, as the darkness of night soon emerged.

* * *

_Yami: here's the prologue..lol_

__Yugi: maybe this will get more though I just want more readers...

_Yami: flames are welcome, we use them to burn Tea_

Yugi: oh brother... *face-palm* later readers.


	2. Seeing is Believing

Yugi: and here's chapter One, may do more today.. if I don't get too distracted

_Yami: *is watching Yu-Gi-Oh season two* Marik's an idiot_

Yugi: see what I mean? *laughs* lol here's the story, I own nothing but this plot

_Yami: AND ME! *laughs*_

Yugi: *blushes* Yami...dear Ra...lol

_'personal thoughts'_

"Speech"

**_/Pickles/_ **= Atem to Yugi

_/pickles? seriously../ _= Yugi to Atem

_**"Egyptian Gods speaking" = **_Mainly Ra, Anubis, Osiris and Hathor

* * *

~**_Chapter_ One**~

Seeing is believing

_'five years have passed since that faithful day, no longer does the world in fear of ending...' _thought a man of twenty-three, his short blonde bangs swayed over his slightly narrowed violet hues as he looked out from his limo, heading toward the large Dueling Arena in downtown Domino, '_I stopped dueling...so the only reason I'm going is because Seto wants me to make an appearance..' _the young man sighed '_nine years, I have been the King of Games, too good for anyone other than him, to take the title...' _he sighed and leaned into the seat, thinking, he was dressed in all black leather, with a black cape over his shoulders, his outfit looking somewhat similar to that of the Magician of Black Chaos, though without the sleeves, on his left arm was a tattoo, the tattoo being of Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of the three Egyptian God Cards. his hand rested on his chin, looking toward the driver's window, he pressed a button "are they ready for me?" he asked, his voice had deepened slightly, but was still soft

a voice was soon heard on the other end "Yes, Mr. Muto", the limo then stopped as he got out and headed into the arena, walking down the hallway as he listened to the cheers of the crowds, a small smile came to his face '_Atem..you would have loved this...' _he thought before he entered into the light, hearing the crowd cheering his name "Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" he waved to the large crowds as the volume increased, smirking he did a bow and walked over to where Kaiba was sitting, "Seto", Seto Kaiba one of the richest men in all of Domino and CEO of Kaiba Corp. nodded his head "Muto", though they would always be dueling rivals, they had become fast friends after High-school, mainly because Joey, Tristan and Tea, deserted Yugi after his grandfather died, a month shy of Yugi's eighteenth birthday. "busy as usual?" he asked as he sat down, Seto nodded and turned back to the duels that soon began.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall of the gods Osiris sighed as he watched the duels from a viewing pool, his eyes on the young man who once was the host to the great nameless pharaoh, who he had judged openly, the king deserved rest, but as he glanced to another pool, seeing that King Atem was indeed sad, and he knew why, the king was missing his hikari, '_though he has no idea the his once hikari has now grown up and is taller than him, after all it has been five years since they separated.' _Osiris ran a hand over his bejeweled beard _**"to think all this time, he has no clue, his young hikari has become a fine young**_** man"** Osiris blinked and looked over _**"welcome Ra, I see thou too has been watching the sacred**_**_ pair_"**, Ra nodded his golden head, gazing at the viewing pool that showed the image of Yugi. _**"Yugi Hikari Muto, the once small and frail boy of Domino City Japan, the true King of Games as they call him, he has become wise beyond his years...has he not, Osiris?"**_

Osiris nodded his head as well _**"Indeed, he has become a true young man, though I sense he has never forgotten his fallen comrade, he still thinks of the pharaoh, though he has gained something else..."**_Ra blinked and looked to the young man, reading his thoughts, Ra's bright red eyes widened _**"he is no longer friends with Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner.. why?"**_Osiris sighed and waved his staff, the image changing to the day Yugi's grandfather had passed on _**"they were disgusted with him, for finding out that he had gained feelings for his pharaoh"**_Ra snorted and shook his head _**"that is a shame"**_Osiris nodded and changed the image back, to watch the duels, _**"Osiris there was a reason I came here..."**_Osiris looked to his brother _**"yes?"**_ Ra sat down _**"I think it is time to reunite the sacred pair" **_Osiris nodded _**"I agree, shall we discuss this with the other gods?" **_

Osiris nodded and then looked up as Hathor and Isis as well as Anubis appeared, Hathor smiled gently _**"I have already worked on a spell that can get the Pharaoh back to Domino as well as give him a body, the only set back is that he will not go back as an adult, but as a toddler, around two years of age, but the spell has a good affect as well, for every day that passes he will age two years"**_Osiris nodded and looked to Anubis _**"are you okay with that?"**_Anubis nodded, _**"Pharaoh Atem has earned a chance for a real life, where he is no longer burdened with the responsibility of his kingdom, so yes I am very Okay with it"**_Osiris nodded _**"very well, Ra would you please go to the King and ask him to come see us?"**_

Ra nodded and took off, flying to the golden kingdom, landing on all fours, he walked to the gardens and snorted as he saw Pharaoh Atem, sitting under one of the trees, he smiled and laid down _**"enjoying the shade, Atem?"**_Atem looked up and blinked "Lord Ra, what do I owe this visit?" Ra smiled gently _**"I have a proposition for you, one that involves you returning to the living world and to Yugi"**_, Atem's eyes widened as he sat up fully " I'm listening", Ra sighed and nodded explaining what Hathor's spell was and how it worked and the affects of the spell, Atem nodded after listening "if it gets me reunited with Yugi, then I will go through with it", Ra nodded and the two of them flew back to the hall of the gods, Osiris performing the spell, in a flash of light Atem was gone.. back to the world of the living.

* * *

Meanwhile in a medium sized house, near the valley of the kings, Marik Ishtar heading down toward where his old home was, blinking as he thought he heard soft crying, as he held up his flashlight, his eyes widened as he saw a small boy with blonde bangs, black hair tipped in soft red, and brilliant crimson eyes, the boy looked toward him "Mawik?" the voice was gentle but the tone sounded so familiar, Marik walked over and knelt down "how do you know my name?", the boy made a small child like chuckle "you and your sista helped me and my aibou", Marik's mouth dropped "Atem is that you?", the boy nodded, Marik then picked him up and carried him out, walking to the house, Atem blinked "you guys live here now?", Marik nodded "yes, we have for about five years... of course that's how long you've been gone..", Atem shivered and nodded "that's what Ra told me"

As they entered the house Marik walked to the kitchen and smiled "Ishizu look who's come back", Ishizu blinked and turned her eyes landing on toddler Atem, the boy waved slightly "hello Ishizu", she seemed a bit shocked but she calmed down and walked over "my pharaoh, why are you back?", Atem sighed "please just call me Atem and as for why I came back, one person: Yugi" Ishizu nodded and smiled softly "well welcome back, when shall we take you to Domino?", Atem smiled as he sat down in a chair "well I want to wait until I am exactly a year older than Yugi, which would make me about twenty-four" he thought for a moment, "alright, I would like to go to Domino when I am eighteen, so in order for this to work I need to stay here for six days, since I age two years every day."

Ishizu nodded and smiled "you are more than welcome to stay here, Atem", Atem nodded and soon got ready for bed, once asleep, Ishizu sighed then blinked "it seems Ra has left Atem with papers and aged them appropriately, so when we travel in six days we will not have a paper problem." Marik nodded then looked to his sister "we will have a small problem though, Yugi's ex-friends", Ishizu smiled "when that problem emerges we will help Yugi and Atem", Marik nodded and then went to his own room, laying down, he looked across the hall seeing Atem who was sound asleep, he smiled and yawned, soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

Yugi: alright that's a rap

_Yami: I can't wait till next chapter_

__Yugi: have fun readers, and see you next time

_Yami: yep and flames are welcomed. *laughs*_

__Yugi: yep, see you later


	3. The Surprise Return

Yugi: okay four reviews, not bad.. I would like more though

_Yami: now it gets interesting yay!_

Yugi: yep, this chapter is going to be a bit longer

_Yami: Yugi doesn't own anything but me and this idea_

Yugi: *laughs* oh Yami..

"Speech"

_'personal thoughts' _

_**/Aibou../**_= Atem to Yugi_  
_

_/ mou-hitori-no-boku../ _= Yugi to Atem

**(A/N: just because I can)  
**

* * *

_**~ Chapter Two~**_

A Surprise return

Six days soon had passed and a now eighteen year old Atem stood, nervously waiting with Ishizu, Marik and Odion, his blonde bangs flicked over his bright crimson eyes, "now that we're here in Domino, what would you like to do Atem?", Atem smiled "first off check to see if Kaiba is hosting any tournaments, and secondly we need to get me covered, I'm sure people would mistake me for Yugi", Ishizu nodded in agreement and walked over, "I'm sure we can cover you, and as for the tournament, I'll see what I can do" Atem nodded and walked with them to a hotel, Marik pulled out a black cloak as well as a black hat, and a bandana "this should cover you, and now we need to come up with a name" Atem smiled and looked around, then blinked as he saw the phoenix sketch on the bag Ishizu had bought him "I got it, 'the Black Phoenix', when I enter the tournament, I'll start in the small leagues and make my way up, that way it won't seem suspicious, also I'll need to redo my deck, I don't want anyone to recognize any of my cards, though I will keep some of them."

Marik smiled "I'm already on it, and as for the next tournament, there is one in three days, which means you will be twenty-four, and fully aged by the time you enter, and I'm sure we can scrounge up cards that can change your deck, though I'm sure you do not wish to alter it too much.", Atem nodded and he sat down, "do you think, Yugi will be there?", Ishizu and Marik both looked to him "possibly, though I heard he no longer Duels, he just sits and watches with Kaiba", Atem blinked "are they friends now?", Marik nodded "yes, since Joey, Tristan and Tea all left Yugi after his grandfather died, he really had no one else to turn to, so Mokuba and Seto took him in", Ishizu said with a soft smile, she then brought out a picture, one of Kaiba and a twenty-two year old Yugi "this was taken last year", Atem took the picture and gapped, "he's no longer the small little boy you once protected", Atem nodded "no, he is not... he's grown... quite well"

Ishizu nodded and left the room, so Atem could rest, the ex-pharaoh gazed down at the image, seeing that Yugi had cut his hair, and bore a tattoo of Slifer on his left arm, he also seemed to have kept the habit of wearing leather, as his whole outfit was solid black leather and resembled a sleeveless version of the Magician of Black Chaos' outfit, '_you have grown, my hikari, to a strong young man... but tell me... will you be able to cope with my return?' _he thought as he sat the image down on his dresser before laying down, closing his eyes, knowing that in just three days he would see his beloved light once again, though he did wonder why Joey, Tristan and Tea all left Yugi...alone "it doesn't make sense.." he muttered allowed "they were so close, but now... I come to find out they abandoned him, after his grandfather passed on? what friends would do such a terrible act?" he sighed and rolled over, a single tear falling "oh Yugi, I am sooo sorry that I left...no body deserves to be alone, especially not you"

* * *

three days later, Atem, now dressed as the Black Phoenix, entered the arena gates, he looked around and gasped, there was Yugi, standing beside Seto, dressed in white leather with silver accents, his eyes covered by tinted glasses, he saw the confident smirk his once hikari was giving and he wondered if maybe he should not intrude into Yugi's life, he made a silent sigh as he gazed at him, Marik stood near him and glanced to him "having doubts?", Atem nodded "sadly yes, I'm starting to feel as if I should not intrude on his life...", Marik shook his head "nonsense, the gods sent you back so you could be happy, and you are at your happiest when Yugi is near you, believe me, pharaoh.. you two were meant for each other" Atem looked to the young blonde haired Egyptian "you really think so?" Marik nodded "yes"

Marik and the Black Pheonix then started walking up toward where the duelists were to stand, they had registered two days ago and Atem was flat out excited, using cards Marik had gathered thanks to his once powerful group of Rare-Hunters, he looked to his friend "you remember how to use this right?" he asked, pointing to the black and purple duel disk on Atem's arm, they had changed the color of it, to match his outfit to help him stand out and catch Yugi's eye. Atem nodded "yes, I may have been alive 5,000 years ago, but I also still have my modern day memories." Marik nodded and then blinked as he saw a rough looking blonde stalking toward the area with the duelists, Atem glanced in the direction and tensed, seeing the blonde growling and staring darkly at Yugi, who shrugged and turned to go with Kaiba.

Marik cocked an eyebrow "I think that was Joey...", Atem looked surprised, though the mask hid his face quite well "that was Joey? he's changed..", Marik nodded "for the worst no doubt, him, Tristan and Tea have all fell down, leaving Yugi to stand alone, what I don't understand is why?", Atem shrugged and then blinked as Yugi looked their way, he was thankful to have the mask, other wise, not only would has aibou recognize him, but the blush that was forming on Atem's face would probably be somewhat visible. Marik looked to him and then chuckled lightly "good luck.." he whispered before he went off to Join Ishizu and Odion.

* * *

A few hours later, Atem, or known in the dueling world as 'The black Phoenix' had risen quickly through the ranks, beating all his opponents with ease, Kaiba looked to Yugi who was watching the Phoenix's current match, which Ironically was against Joey, and the phoenix was winning by 3,000 life-points, "he's good, isn't he?" Seto asked, and Yugi nodded "quite, he's very confident in his deck, and the cards he's played have countered every single move Joey had, I've never seen Joey look so nervous before", Seto chuckled "you do realize if the Phoenix wins, this match he'll face me...correct?", Yugi looked to Seto "and by some miracle he beats you, then he'll challenge me.." he sighed "I wasn't planning on ever dueling again, not since..you know", Seto nodded "I'm sure he's very proud of you now, Yugi, you're not the sweet kid he once sought to protect", Yugi smiled and looked to the duel, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar monster on the Phoenix's side of the field.

Atem smirked, the monster he had just summoned may have looked like the Dark Magician, but he wasn't in fact this card was stronger, Atem chuckled "allow me to introduce my friend here, this is The Sorcerer of Dark Magic and as you can see he has an attack power of 3200, and by adding this spell card to him, The book of Secret Arts, boosts his power all the way up to 3700, I will also add one more to him, another favorite of mine, Malevolent Nuzzler, which adds another 500 attack to him, so Joey my friend's power now stands at 4200, now he is more powerful than your Black Skull Dragon by 1,000 points.. you have only 600 life-points left..." Atem then smirked "Sorcerer Attack now!" the Sorcerer charged his attack and fired, obliterating the Black Skull Dragon, causing Joey to lose and fall to his knees, Atem walked toward him "maybe next time... you will learn to show where your loyalties lie"

Joey looked up at him, his eyes wide as he stared into those familiar Crimson hues of the masked Pheonix, before the young man in black leather, walked off, to adjust his deck for his final match... One... against Kaiba. Yugi looked to Seto, seeing him getting his deck ready, "it seems he has a monster that can over-power my Blue-Eyes, but I wonder if he has one that can over-power my Blue-Eyes Ultimate?", Yugi shrugged "who knows... if he asks to duel me...be sure to tell him, I'm not interested", Seto nodded and walked out to the Arena, at the same time, so did Atem, he made a smirk as Seto chuckled "so Black Phoenix, are you sure you want to duel me?", Atem chuckled "of course, after all..I do owe you a rematch..", Seto faltered and looked at the man, seeing very familiar crimson red orbs gazing back at him, '_no...it can't be... he's...he's come back...' _

Yugi blinked as he watched Seto falter, "I wonder what the phoenix said to him...to get him to stumble like that...Seto looks purely shocked", Yugi leaned forward as the match began once Seto recovered, the duel between the two was very intense, as the crowd was on the edge of their seats, soon it was down to the wire, Kaiba stood with only 200 life-points remaining where as the Phoenix had 900, Seto had summoned his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the Phoenix had his Sorcerer on the field and it was his move, Atem drew a card and smirked, he knew that this card he had would could well, with the sorcerer after all, she was his sister, her power however at first would be seen as weak, but thanks to the combo moves he was thinking of, her attack would boost up to 3400, he smiled and then summoned Magician's Valkyria, before playing the two magic cards, as her attack jumped up, Sorcerer's attack was 5800, which could destroy Blue-Eyes Ultimate.

Seto's eyes widened as he saw what Phoenix had done and looked nervous, Phoenix then smirked "say good bye to your prized dragon! Sorcerer attack!" Sorcerer of Dark Magic charged his attack and fired, destroying the Blue-eyes Ultimate knocking Seto's life-points to zero, Seto gapped and looked at him "you are good, I'll admit that", Phoenix nodded and stood close to Seto, Seto looked down at the other and tensed, the phoenix smiled gently "thank you for being next to him, in his time of need, Seto but I think.. I will be taking over from here", Seto double blinked and looked at him, his eyes widened as he mouthed 'Atem?', the Phoenix gave a smirk and a wink, as if to answer 'yes', Seto smiled and then nodded before looking to the box where Yugi sat to watch the duels, '_this is going to throw him for a loop' _he thought as Yugi came out, to congratulate the Black Phoenix for winning the tournament, Marik, Ishizu and Odion all watched, waiting for the truth of the identity to be known.

Atem looked to Yugi and then smirked, he could see the curiosity in Yugi's eyes as to who lied behind the mask, Yugi smiled "congratulations Black Phoenix", Atem nodded and looked to him "and No, Mr. Muto I don't want to duel you", Yugi blinked "how did you know I was going to ask that?", Atem chuckled and walked next him, standing by him, shoulder to shoulder "because i know you..." he said then slowly walked away "my aibou" Yugi's eyes widened as his whole body tensed and froze, he turned real sharp and looked at the back of the masked man in Black Leather "what did you call me?" Atem chuckled lightly "I know you..as well as you know me.. after all we shared _**'your'**_head for four years." Yugi's eyes soon watered as he stood there '_did I hear that right... is it...is is really him... has he...' _Yugi thought and Atem stopped and turned looking at him, then he reached a gloved hand up and removed the hat, followed by the bandana and the mask, the familiar tri-colored locks flowed freely as Atem gazed at Yugi

"I came back...Yugi" was all he said, the tears in Yugi's eyes fell as he then ran forward, tackling the young man, in a fierce hug, which Atem happily accepted, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and looked at him, running a gloved hand over his hikari's short locks he smiled gently "shh shh, I'm here now..", Yugi looked at him, though Yugi was now 5'8 in height it seemed Atem was still taller, the ex-king seemed to now stand at 5'10, two inches taller than Yugi, Yugi smiled again and held his friend for the longest of time, before he spoke "you're really here?", he asked, there was definitely uncertainty in Yugi's voice and Atem nodded "forever and always, by your side... this is... if you'll have me?" Yugi blinked and nodded happily embracing Atem again, both shedding tears, they had both held in for so long. Once they were done hugging Atem and Yugi started walking out of the arena, and head toward Yugi's car, but where stopped when they both saw Tea, who in Atem's view looked like a total slut, walk toward them.

Tea made what she thought was a girlish giggle, as Yugi made a face and actually growled, which really shocked Atem, he looked toward his partner, he could see the hatred for the girl, burning in Yugi's eyes, and since he no longer really held those famous child-like looks, he looked remarkably angry, which Atem decided was not a good look on Yugi. He stayed quiet as Tea started saying things about how it was fate that she and him were meant to be together, how Yugi was just a famous third-wheel and that Atem didn't want to be near him, Atem rolled his eyes _**/she should have came right after mine and Kaiba's duel../**_came Atem's voice in Yugi's head, this of course surprised Yugi, who turned his head to look at his partner _/our mind-link.../ _Atem chuckled lightly, mentally _**/has been completely restored the gods gave me all my powers as well/**_Yugi then smirked and looked to Tea "you know what, Shut Up You damn dirty Whore!" he yelled, as he drew back his fist and actually punched Tea square in the jaw, knocking her to the ground, before he and Atem got in the car, Atem stared at his hikari "okay, who are you and where is Yugi?", Yugi laughed

"you forget my _Yami-No-Tenshi _I have grown up greatly in five years", Atem nodded and blushed as he remembered what Yugi had said in his native tongue, he smiled as Yugi sped down the highway, both laughing, both happy and both ready to star...anew.

* * *

_**Yami-No-Tenshi**_Dark Angel or Angel of Darkness

Yugi: well that's it, they've reunited and Atem has got to see a side of Yugi, he's never seen before

_Yami: wow... just wow... I liked that... lol _

__Yugi: yep, until next time dear readers

_Yami: laterz, and please leave more reviews... my Aibou deserves them!_

__Yugi: *blushes* Yami...


	4. The love of a king

_Yami: Holy Ra, that's more like it! *is excited about the 10 reviews*_

Yugi: *giggles* that is awesome... lol

_Yami: I'm gunna do the disclaim early! My aibou don't own nothin' but this idea and Me! *laughs*_

Yugi: *rolls eyes then snaps fingers, trapping Yami in a latex suit* hush

_Yami: T.=.T *struggles in suit*_

_'personal thoughts'_

"Speech"

/_Yami.../ _= Yugi to Atem

_**/Pixie Stix! xD/**_= Atem to Yugi

**WARNING: ALOT OF BLIND-SHIPPING FLUFF! YAY! lol**

* * *

_**~Chapter Three~**_

The love of a king

Yugi smiled and stopped the car in the driveway as he looked to Atem, who's mouth dropped open, Yugi no longer lived in the Game-shop, instead he lived in a two-story scottish castle, that was gorgeous, and looked magnificent, the two then got out and Yugi led Atem into the house, the castle's inside looked like a modern version of a palace, with soft blue carpeting, with light blue matching curtains and white walls, with soft blue borders, the border being blue roses, Atem noticed the living room and how large it was, with nice furniture and a huge TV, he looked to Yugi "by the gods Yugi.. what in Ra's name do you do for a living?", Yugi couldn't help but laugh "I happen to work along side Seto and he pays well", Atem nodded and smiled softly.

Atem smiled and walked over to Yugi's couch, sitting down, he looked at his former partner "you've grown so much Aibou", Yugi tensed and then smiled, a single tear falling down his face, Atem blinked and then got up, moving to Yugi's side, "did I say something wrong?", Yugi shook his head, wiping his eyes "no, Atem... gods no, you never have... but it's been five years...five long years since I heard you call me that, and I missed it" Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, seeing as his hikari was actually two inches shorter than him "Yugi, you're not the only one who has missed someone, I missed you, for five years I thought about you all the time, and it got to the point the gods, themselves, were starting to worry about me."

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist, he smiled and gazed into Atem's eyes "I'm glad you came back", Atem nodded and relaxed in Yugi's arms, the two then sat on the couch, snuggling, before barking caused Atem to jump, Yugi laughed lightly at his darkness, as two big Alaskan Malamutes came running in, both barking and then they stopped sitting in front of Atem and Yugi, Yugi smiled "hello boys", Atem blinked and looked to Yugi "who are these guys?", Yugi smiled and patted the bigger malamute, which was black and white in color with bright blue eyes, "this big fella is Goliath, and the red and cream colored one is Brooklyn" Atem nodded as Brooklyn moved to him, sniffed him then snuggled between Atem's legs, Yugi smiled "Brooklyn likes to snuggle, and I guess he knows you are important to me." Atem nodded and patted Brooklyn's neck, Yugi smiled "Goliath is my protector, like you were.. he gets very edgy when i take them to the park because he always seems to catch Joey's scent."

Atem sighed and looked to him "Yugi, may I ask why they left you alone?", Yugi sighed and leaned back, Brooklyn whimpered a bit and jumped up between them, resting his head on Yugi's lap. Yugi closed his eyes and then opened them "after I found grandpa, in his bed... I instantly called them, they came to the hospital along with Kaiba and Mokuba, where we all found out that grandpa had passed just three hours before I got up..." he sighed and a tear fell, Atem leaned back and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "Seto paid for the funeral, and we buried him, just three days after my eighteenth birthday, during the lowering, I literally lost it, and collapsed to my knees, crying my eyes out, they tried to be there for me, but I just wouldn't let them...then Tea had said something that made me come out..."

**_~Flash-Back~_**

_Yugi cried harder, sitting on his knees, with Joey, Mai, Valon, Alister, and Mokuba around him, Mai had wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him, Tea then sighed "Yugi, come on...it's raining..", Yugi shook his head "I...I want to stay here for a while.." Joey nodded and got up, "alright Yug', we're sorry for your loss..", Yugi sniffled "it's not my only loss.." he whispered, Tea then narrowed her eyes "gods..you still think about him.. Yugi it's been..", Yugi looked to Tea "six months Tea.." she huffed and then growled "you're acting like you loved him", Yugi tensed and then looked away as a blush formed, Tea's eyes widened "oh my god... no... no you... ew" she stated getting angry, Joey narrowed his eyes "are you serious, Yugi?", Yugi looked to them, seeing the looks of disgust, he nodded "y-yes, I...I'm gay" _

_**~End Flash-back~**  
_

Yugi sighed and sat up "then all hell broke loose, Joey, Tristan and Tea all backed away from me, and they glared at me, luckily Duke, Ryou, Mai, Kaiba and the others were there because before I knew it, Joey tried to take a swing at me but Valon and Alister stepped in front of me and blocked him, I was so upset that my closest friends were homophobes I broke down even worse, Mai actually walked up and pulled me into her, holding me close as I continued to cry, it was so bad I was actually screaming in pain.. I don't know why...but I knew that I would never forgive them for what they did.." Yugi sighed and then he rubbed his eyes "about two years later Joey actually came by the shop, just as I sold it and tried to become friends with me again, I told him no, I would never forgive them..so that's why every time Joey sees me he glares at me, because thanks to him not being friends with me, he's no longer around Serenity, because she chose my side."

Atem nodded and sighed "when I dueled him, I told him he needed to think where his loyalties lied... and walked off, I think he figured out who I was because he tensed up and there was a spark of realization in his eyes", Yugi nodded "possibly, I know Seto was quite shocked that you were back, hell even I was thrown for a loop", Atem smiled and pulled Yugi into a hug, comforting his light, he then blushed "Yugi there is something I wanted to say to you...", Yugi blinked and looked to his darkness '_my darkness? since when am I so possessive?'_ he thought before he nodded "yes, Atem?" Atem smiled his crimson colored hues, shimmered with happiness and maybe something a bit more, Yugi tilted his head a bit waiting, Atem then smirked "_Watashi wa, anata o ashite imasu_"(1) Yugi blinked and then blushed darkly, hearing how his native tongue sounded so..deep and smooth coming from Atem, he smiled lightly "for how long?", Atem sat back "since before the Oricahlcos... I wanted to say how much you meant to me... but..I knew we couldn't.."

Yugi smiled and nodded before moving closer to Atem, wrapping his arms around his beloved pharaoh "_Watashi wa, amarini, mo anata o ashite, Yami-No-Tenshi" _(2), Atem blinked and then smiled, before leaning in, their lips touching ever so lightly, before Yugi moved and captured the king's lips in a fiery yet passionate filled kiss, to Atem; Yugi tasted of strawberries, vanilla and possibly a hint of cherry, for Yugi; Atem tasted of cinnamon, grapes and dark chocolate, his tongue moved out, gently licking Atem's bottom lip which caused Atem to gasp, taking the advantage, Yugi deepened the kiss, mapping the inside of Atem's mouth with his tongue before moaning as Atem's hand moved to the small of his back, holding him, their eyes were closed as they enjoyed it, though all too soon the kiss ended, due to the lack of air.. Yugi sat back panting, as he gazed at Atem, who's face was dusted with a soft pink hue, making him look absolutely gorgeous "and you said I was cute when I blushed..", Atem blinked and then the blush darkened causing Yugi to laugh.

Atem smiled brightly at hearing Yugi's bell like laugh, he always did love the sound, _'actually I love everything about Yugi' _he thought as he then moved and sat near his light, Yugi then smiled gently "but for the record, even though we know each other too well... I want to take this...slow..alright?", Atem nodded in understanding "of course, I wouldn't dream of rushing you, Yugi, after all we have not seen each other in five years", Yugi nodded and watched as Atem snuggled into him, the black leather the other wore actually looked rather good on him, "so who made the costume?", Atem blinked "hmm?", Yugi chuckled lightly "the costume you wore...who made it?", Atem smirked "I did, Ishizu got the materials and Marik got the duel-disk", Yugi snuggled Atem closer, holding him in a loving embrace "you know I drooled over you, during your duels..", Atem looked at him, with a surprised yet knowing look "oh really?" Yugi nodded "yes, though I was surprised that I didn't recognize you sooner...but oh well"

Atem nodded and they sat there, snuggling for a long time, before Atem's stomach started to rumble, Yugi blinked and then started laughing "someone's hungry", Atem blushed though it could barely be seen because of his rich tan, but it was still there, Yugi got up and walked to the kitchen, smiling as he came back out "Sammy will have dinner ready in about an hour, until then..." he tossed his darkness an apple "she said 'tell him to nom on this' " Atem blinked and then laughed lightly, the two enjoying each-other's company, after dinner, they sighed and went to bed, Atem nearly dropping his jaw at the sight at how Yugi's room looked like a modern version of his own, he smiled as they got into their pajamas and soon snuggled together.. under the warm comforter or Yugi's large king sized bed, Yugi wrapped his arms around his Yami, kissing his forehead before dozing off, Atem made a small mumble in his sleep, and snuggled closer... the two now lost in dreamland.

* * *

_**(1)**_= this means 'I love You' in Japanese

_**(2)**_= this means 'I love you too' in japanese, I just added 'Dark-Angel' because that's what Atem is to Yugi

Yugi: *squeals* OMG! I love Blind fluff...

_Yami: e-yup... lol anyway end of chap. three, just in time for X-mas_

Yugi: yep! lol, anyway later readers, hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_Yami: but don't worry, we'll continue to update this, so you won't miss much, until next time, FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

Yugi: lol bye! *waves before pulling Yami under the mistletoe and kissing him*

_Yami: *blinks as he's kissed then blushes, kissing back* _


End file.
